Ever Again
by Miss Sassy
Summary: She felt the tears sliding down her face. What would she do now? She felt lost. Sure, she had the PC, but they didn’t care anyway. They hadn’t known her. They didn’t understand. Oneshot. Dedicated with love to MLC. Rated just in case.


She felt the tears sliding down her face

She felt the tears sliding down her face. What would she do now? She felt lost. Sure, she had the PC, but they didn't care anyway. They hadn't known her. They didn't understand.

She needed music. She grabbed her iPod off her desk and selected the song.

_This is for my people who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady_

_Put your hands way up high,_

_We will never say bye_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my people who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky_

'_Cause we will never say bye_

Mariah Carey's so soft whispery voice filled the room from her iHome. Stretching out on the bed she curled up into a ball and cried.

Rolling out of bed later she turned to her iHome, which had continued playing and was now playing _Damaged_ by Danity Kane. She let the words immerse her.

_My heart is missing some pieces_

_I need this puzzle put together again_

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,_

_I thought that I should let you know_

Pressing the power button quickly, trying not to think about her own damaged heart, she got up. It was almost six; she had been asleep for almost two hours. She hated how Principal Burns and Dean Don hadn't let her (or anyone else) go home after they learned about it. Then there was the awful ride home with Massie. She recounted the day in her head.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Can the members of the BOCD Sirens please report to the gym? Members of the Sirens to the gym. Thank you." The announcement broke the PC's walk to the beat _Killa_ by Cherish._

"_Well guys, I better go. I'll see you at lunch." Kristin waved and collected her series of "good-byes" and "see you in math" and "I'll save you a seat in art" comments and walked off back the way she'd come._

_On the way there she met up with Lily Distend. Kristin knew that Massie hated her being friends with the B-Listers, but they were her teammates, and in some ways way better friends than Massie would ever be._

"_Hey Kristin. Do you have any idea what the meeting's about?" Lily asked._

"_Not sure, But I'm hoping that were getting new uniforms," Kristin replied._

"_Oh, yeah, that'd be great!" Lily agreed. They continued their walk in silence, half their mind designing the perfect Siren's uniforms and the other half wondering if that was it, and, if not, what it really was. _

_They reached the gym to find they were the last ones there. Coach Mason looked up from the clipboard she had in her hands._

"_Girls, I'm so sorry, but I have bad news." Kristin's mind immediately flew to Lila Trimboni, their old soccer halfback who had been diagnosed with leukemia about a year and a half ago. But it couldn't be her, right? They had gone as a team to visit her once every two week at least, and their last visit the doctors said she was getting better!_

_Alexis Carney was the one who asked, her voice shaking. "Is i-it Lila?"_

_Coach Mason closed her eyes. "I'm afraid she passed away yesterday."_

_My breath caught in my throat. "No…" was all I could silently croak. I dissolved into tears. Coach Mason cried with us, silently. "Girls, I'm sorry, but you have to go back to class."_

"_What?" Lily asked indignantly. "Their making us stay in school?"_

_Coach Mason nodded silently. "I'm afraid so. I tried to talk them out of it, but Principal Burns and Dean Don wouldn't budge._

_END FLASHBACK_

She remembered suffering through every class, trying to stop the tears that wouldn't stop pouring out of her eyes. She thought she would be rejoicing when the day ended and school got out and she was able to go to her nice warm bed and cry in privacy, but the ride home turned out to be almost as unbearable as the school day.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Gawd, Kristin, I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah," Kristin sniffed. "Thanks Claire."_

"_Ehmagawd! I have some major gossip points!" Alicia said._

"_What? Dylan asked excitedly, while Massie pulled out her Palm Pilot._

"_I am requesting 25 points."_

"_We'll see," Massie said. "What is it?"_

"_Olivia Ryan is trying to start her own clique! She has like, not even B-listers. She's got, like, D-Listers!"_

_Massie, Dylan and Claire laughed. "Points well earned," Massie said appreciatively as she added 25 points to Alicia's score._

_Alicia looked at Kristin. "Wasn't that funny?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. I guess I'm just not in the mood."_

"_Alright…if it's the Lila thing, don't dwell on it Kristin, kay? Good!" Massie said. Angry, Kristin started to open her mouth and say that there as a fine line between dwelling on something and being sad, but Isaac just then called back to them that they had reached Kristin's house. Kristin left quickly, slinging her bag over her right shoulder and leaving without saying good-bye._

_The Range Rover pulled out and left Kristin alone in her driveway. _

_END FLASHBACK_

They didn't understand, she thought. They didn't know Lila, so they wouldn't understand why she was so sad.

And that was the worst part.

No one would ever get a chance to know her.

Ever again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N This is my first story for the Clique. The reason I decided to write this story is because the very MLC that this story is donated to is a girl I played soccer with that only three days ago died from leukemia. She was 11 years old. Like Kristin, I feel as though my friends don't understand (she lived in another town, Tiverton, and I played in the Tiverton youth soccer league). I miss her.**

**Please review.**


End file.
